justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Let’s Get It Started
(Files) |artist = |year = 2003 |difficulty = (BEP (Wii) Skilled (BEP) (Xbox 360) |effort = (BEP) (Wii) |nogm = 21 (BEP) (Wii) |dg = (JD2) - - (BEP) (Wii) - - - (BEP) (Xbox 360) |mode = Solo |pc = Blue (JD2) (Beta) Orange (BEP) (Wii) White (BEP) (Xbox 360) |gc = Pink (JD2) Lime Green (JD2) (Beta) Blue (BEP) (Wii) (Arrows) |pictos = 67 (BEP) (Wii) 22 (BEP) (Xbox 360) |dura = 3:42 (JD2 and BEP Wii) 4:37 (BEP) (Xbox 360) |nowc = LetGetRetarted (JD2 and onward files) LetsGet (BEP) (Wii) LetsGetItStarted (BEP) (Xbox 360) |perf = }}"Let's Get It Started (Spike Mix)" by was going to be featured in , but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. An extraction of the coach was discovered in the files of . The track is also featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a man with long blue hair who resembles will.i.am in the music video. He wears a blue and green checkered jacket, a green shirt, a yellow hat , a red glove, green trousers with loose red straps, and white shoes. The Black Eyed Peas Experience Wii Three different dancers switch between the song. All of them are male. The dancers resemble members of The Black Eyed Peas. C1 The first dancer is a man. He wears a red T-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt. He also wears jeans and sneakers. He resembles apl.de.ap. He appears 2 for the whole song. C2 The second dancer is a man. He has long hair, and wears a black and white shirt and brown pants. He resembles will.i.am from the music video. He appears 2 for the whole song. C3 The third dancer is a man. He wears a black vest over a red shirt. He also wears black pants. He resembles Taboo. He appears only once for the whole song. Xbox 360 The dancers resemble members of The Black Eyed Peas. The first dancer resembles Taboo and is followed by dancers resembling Fergie, will.i.am, and apl.de.ap. Their outfits vary depending which venue the player chooses. Background According to beta pictures, the background was similar to the background from Baby Girl. Wii The background starts out on a street intersection, with cones blocking off the street behind the dancers. A stoplight and several building can also be seen. The other three dancers can also be seen, dancing along. When the dancer switches, the background switches to a different intersection with a giant billboard playing the music video. The background then switches to a stage with lots of spotlights shining on the dancer, with the music video playing in the upper left. The background then switches back to the first intersection. After that, it switches back to the stage, only this time with the music video playing in the upper right. Afterwards, the background goes back to the first intersection, and then the second intersection, and then the stage with the music video in the upper left. The song ends with one more switch to the first intersection. Xbox 360 The background varies depending on which venue the player chooses. Dance Moves (Xbox 360) * Stuck In A Box * The Hype * Want You Back * The Shuffle * Four Corners * Top Rock * Diggin' It * The Gas Face * Party Step Gold Moves There are 21 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1,3,5,7,8,10,12,14,15,17,19 and 21:... Gold Moves 2,4,6,9,11,13,16,18 and 20: ... LetsGet gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1,3,5,7,8,10,12,14,15,17,19 and 21 LetsGet gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2,4,6,9,11,13,16,18 and 20 LetsGet_gm_1,2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Final Pose Final Pose: ... LetsGetItStarted fp.png|Final Pose LetsGetItStarted_fp.gif|Final Pose in-game Trivia *The clean version is used, changing the original title name Let’s Get Retarded to Let’s Get It Started. **Also, in the files for , the codename for the song uses the original title as its codename. This could suggest that the game was going to use the original version of the song. **However, it is misspelled as "LetGetRetar't'''ed" instead of "Let's'GetRetar'd'ed". *"S**t" is censored on the Xbox 360 version of **However, it is not censored on the Wii version. *The coach was used in many advertisements and the box art for the PAL version of . *If the song was left in as a playable routine, this would have been the first song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series. *On the PAL cover of , the dancer has a more greenish color scheme, as well as an unknown dancer appearing on his right. *The coach has overlapping slihouettes behind him, like in the routines of the previous game, and also no pictograms were made, suggesting that the routine was scrapped in early development. Gallery Game Files LetsGetItStarted_square.png|''Let's Get It Started (The Black Eyed Peas Experience) In-Game Screenshots LetsGet bep menu wii.png|''Let's Get It Started'' on the menu (Wii) LetsGetItStarted_bep_menu_xbox360.png| menu (Xbox 360) LetsGetItStarted_bep_score_xbox360.png| scoring screen (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Just Dance 2 (PAL).png|Beta Color Scheme Others Just Dance 2 Beta Dancer (Black Eyed Peas - Come And Get It).png|Coach extraction Jd3 cover art concept.jpg|proof of song in jd3 concept art Videos Official Music Video The_Black_Eyed_Peas_-_Let%27s_Get_It_Started Gameplays Let's Get It Started - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Wii) Let's Get It Started - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Xbox 360) Extractions Let's Get It Started - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Let's Get It Started - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Wii) (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Skilled Songs Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Left Out Songs Category:Clean versions